Fullmoon
by Zzen San
Summary: Purnama itu begitu indah, licik dan angkuh membesarkan dirinya yang kecil seorang diri di angkasa. Memanfaatkan matahari menunjukan cahaya pada malam-malam gelap yang menakutkan. Menginjak dan menjatuhkan orang lain untuk mempertahankan dirinya, bagaimana filosofi dari Vincent Phantomhive begitu menyebalkan bagi ciel?


**Black Butler **

Title Fullmoon

Pair ~SebasCiel

_By Zen San_

...

"Sebastian! Tutup setiap jendela di rumah ini!" Suara lantang Ciel dengan wajah kesalnya memerintahkan dengan tegas pada seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan kaki jenjang yang berdiri di belakangnya begitu elegan dan menawan.

"Yes, My Lord." suara lembut dan begitu dalam seperti biasanya sambil merendahkan dirinya membungkuk pada pada tubuh remaja yang lebih kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku benci Purnama! Selalu membawaku pada mimpi buruk! Aku tak ingin melihat purnama, persetan dengan pertanda baik atau buruk yang orang katakan." gerutu Ciel sambil meletakan tongkatnya dan duduk di pinggir bednya yang besar pada kamar temaram yang begitu indah dengan cahaya lilin serta aromatherapy yang lembut terhirup di sekitar ruangan.

Sebastian dengan tubuh tegap itu merendahkan posisinya melepaskan sepatu tuannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia menggantikan pakaian yang di kenakan Ciel dengan sangat lembut memperlakukan tuannya dengan sangat baik seperti menyentuh kapas yang mudah rusak. Ia tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun luka terukir pada tubuh pucat mungil yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau mengalahkan ketakutanmu pada purnama yang begitu indah." Sebastian tersenyum melihat wajah Ciel yang cukup lelah sambil melepas penutup mata yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Bola mata bulat manis yang penuh kekejian itu selaltu terlihat menggiurkan untuk di lahap bagi iblis-iblis yang merindukan citarasa murni seorang manusia.

"Aku benci Purnama! Bukan 'takut' pada purnama!" tukasnya dengan jelas dan tajam menepis tangan Sebastian yang masih menyentuh rambut halus indah yang menutupi matanya.

"Selama aku berada di sampingmu! Bukankah semua bisa menjadi lebih indah? Bocchan." Bisik lembut sebastian pada remaja yang ada di hadapannya sambil memberi kecupan lembut pada mata indah yang tertutup kelopak mata dengan hiasan bulumata yang lentik nan anggun.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang manja pada ayahnya!" Ciel membuang mukanya memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang telah tertutup rapat di halangi gordyn merah maroon indah yang selaras dengan warna cat dinding di kamarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Tuanku masih seorang anak-anak yang manis." Sebastian tersenyum menunjukan wajahnya yang selalu lembut dan begitu menggairahkan.

"Dasar! Iblis! Kau hanya pandai menggoda manusia." Tukas Ciel dengan cepat.

"Manusialah yang terlalu mudah di goda, apalagi jika manusia yang di penuhi dendam dan kearogansian sepertimu Tuanku yang begitu menarik untuk di goda setiap waktu." Sebastian meraba pada jemari mungil di atas bed lembut besar yang selalu di tidurinya seorang diri.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Pergi dan tinggalkan aku, aku ingin tidur sekarang!" Merasa kesal berdebat dengan pelayan hitamnya yang selalu membalas perkataannya dengan lembut sekaligus berarti kasar itu.

"Yes, My Lord!"

...

Purnama itu begitu indah, cahayanya terang seperti memberikan cahaya pada tempat segelap apapun. Seperti harapan saat seseorang terjatuh sedalam apapun. Vincent Phantomhive salah satu pria yang begitu menikmati hidupnya, walau harus menginjak mayat seseorang yang mengorbankan jiwanya demi dirinya. Purnama yang tak pernah berubah, indah dan nampak berwibawa seorang diri di angkasa.

Tenggelam dalam air yang begitu dingin, tenggelam di tengah lautan air dingin yang lerlahan menjadi udara musim dingin yang membeku. Seperti tertidur pada lantai yang begitu keras, rasa nyaman datang begitu hangat bersama letupan ingatan Ciel yang manis bersama Ayahnya pada sebuah pesta. Berdua memandang Purnama yang indah sebelum tidur. Kehangatan yang tak bisa lebih nyaman dari ini, rasa terlindungi dan sentuhan yang begitu lembut pada jemari dan wajahnya.

Seperti dengan cepat menjadi peperangan pada penglihatan masalalunya sendiri. Menyadari itu hanya sebuah kenangan yang tak akan mungkin membawa keluarganya kembali bangkit dari kematian. Bahkan dalam mimpi, Ciel bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana ibunya melengking berteriak memohon menyelamatkan putra satu-satunya. Sebuah doa dan permintaan pada Tuhan yang tak terjawab.

Ciel kecil yang menangis, dengan kaki di seret dan dirinya di pertontonkan untuk menjadi persembahan kaum arogan yang tak bisa ia mengerti untuk apa dirinya di seret ke tempat ini. Penjagalan anak-anak tanpa alasan yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Ia memohon pada Tuhan, ia menangis, terisak, merengek, merajuk setengah memaksa untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban dari Tuhan yang di percayainya selama ini. Ayah dan Ibunya kini tak lagi bisa memeluknya. Hanya dirinya sendiri mengurung hatinya dalam jeruji dingin yang menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam kebekuan akan dendam.

Rasa sakit saat itu seperti kembali, bagaimana besi panas menghunus dirinya. Bagaimana pukulan-pukulan menghujam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Nafas yang memburu seperti pengharapan mendoakan hal buruk menimpa orang-orang yang memperlakukannya sekeji itu.

"Sebastian-"

Nafas yang memburu itu membawanya pada kesadarannya saat ini. Rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya seperti terasa benar-benar nyata saat ini. Tubuh gemetar dengan keringat dingin dan rambut yang nampak kacau. Trauma yang kembali menyusup dalam mimpinya pada setiap malam purnama.

"Yes, My Lord." Suara yang selalu menerima dan melakukan keinginannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Sebastian memberikan segelas air mineral menenangkan tubuh Ciel yang masih sedikit kacau. Aliran darahnya seperti tak bisa kembali normal, nafasnya yang memburu tak bisa di kendalikannya dengan baik.

"Kau harus kembali tidur, kita memiliki beberapa tugas dari Yang Mulai Ratu untuk besok." Sebastian memastikan tubuh Tuannya yang masih belum stabil itu dapat membaik secara pelahan. Mimpi buruk yang selalu terjadi dan terulang. Menelan segala kesakitan yang seperti tak akan pernah berakhir. Rasa yang sangat buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari sakitnya menjelang kematian.

"Yeah! Mimpi sialan itu." Ciel menggerutu dan berusaha mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya.

"Sebaiknya buang jauh pikiran yang membawamu pada mimpi itu." Sebastian menerima kembali gelas kosong dari tangan Ciel yang menghabiskan air itu dengan cepat. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan ia mulai kembali tenang.

"Jika saja bisa, aku sudah melakukannya. Kenapa aku harus melihat Purnama!?" Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sebastian hanya memberi perhatian kecil pada tubuh di hadapannya yang nampak berusaha menerima kenyataan itu hanyalah mimpi, itu hanyalah kejadian masalalu yang meletup naik melalui bawah sadarnya.

"Apakah kau sedang menunjukan sisi lemahmu? Bocchan." Sebastian berdiri di sisi bed dengan gestur tubuhnya yang tegap dan khas memamerkan pinggang ramping dan kaki jenjangnya. Menatap datar pada tubuh Ciel yang nampak masih sedikit bergetar.

"Bukan urusanmu! Diamlah-" Ciel menggenggam jemarinya sendiri karena kesal dengan mimpi yang merasuki malamnya hari ini. Tangannya terasa dingin, tubuhnya mulai bisa merasakan udara dingin dari luar ruangan yang berhembus bersama angin.

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Berdirilah di situ! Diam dan tunggu hingga aku kembali tertidur! Ini perintah dariku!" Ciel membaringkan tubuhnya kembali perlahan dengan bantuan Sebastian yang hanya tersenyum menerima perintah dari Tuan kecilnya yang saat ini sedang nampak ingin di manja lebih.

"Yes, My Lord." Bisiknya lembut sambil menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Setengah mati setelah satu jam Ciel gagal beristirahat maksimal. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tertidur setelah mimpi buruknya. Ia membuka mata lalu berusaha kembali tertidur walau gagal, ia hanya menghujat dirinya sendiri dalam setengah sadarnya. Ia benar-benar terjaga sepanjang malam ini bersama Sebastian yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Sebastian?!" Suara Ciel sedikit parau memanggil pelayannya.

"Yes! My Lord."

"Kemarilah, duduk di dekatku." Ciel masih memejamkan mata tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sebastian.

"Apakah kau masih kesulitan beristirahat? Bisakah ku matikan semua lilinnya?" Sebastian dengan lembut berbisik tepat di hadapan wajah Ciel yang terpejam begitu manis dan polos.

"Yeah! Lakukan sesukamu, bisakah kau membuatku merasa nyaman agar aku bisa lekas tertidur." Ciel mulai frustasi pada dirinya yang tak bisa terlelap kembali.

"Yes! My Lord."

Sebastian meniup perlahan mematikan setiap cahaya yang berada di ruangan itu. Hanya cahaya dari luar yang menerangi sedikit bagian kamar yang gelap itu. Ciel masih memejamkan matanya, ia sedikit melihat ke arah jendela yang sebenarnya tak ingin dilihatnya.

Gordynnya terbuka dan beberapa bintang seperti berkerlip di sana. Tidak ada purnama? Bulannya terhalang tubuh tinggi sebastian yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membuat purnama terasa menyenangkan bagimu." Sebastian tersenyum seperti biasanya membelai rambut halus yang selalu semanis dan semenggoda ini. Aroma yang segar dan kulit halus yang sangat menggoda untuk segera di santap bersama wajah lembut kelelahan yang putus asa itu.

'Tapi belum waktunya.'

.

.

.

Sebuah kecupan hangat lembut pada bibir Ciel membuatnya terbelalak. Jelas dan sangat nyata cahaya bulan purnama menerangi kamarnya yang tak menyala satupun lilin. Ciel mencoba mendorong tubuh Sebastian yang berada di atasnya namun sia-sia karena kedua tangan Sebastian jauh lebih kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah tubuhmu begitu indah di bawah purnama! Tubuh pucat yang begitu rapuh dan terlihat sangat nikmat untuk di lahap hidup-hidup." Sebastian meraih jemari mungil Ciel yang ada pada genggamannya, mengecup lembut punggung jemari indah itu. Sangat menggoda dan luar biasa menggairahkan untuk di nikmati.

"Sebastian! Itu terasa aneh dan panas." wajah Ciel merona walaupun dalam kegelapan tubuh yang menggeliat itu nampak masih segar dan menyenangkan.

"Aku kan membuat tubuhmu merasa nyaman lebih dari sebelumnya." Bisikan yang selalu menenangkan dan begitu hangat. Setuhan jemarinya yang entah sejak kapan ia melepas sarung tangan putihnya.

"Sebas-" Ciel sedikit kaget mengejang ketika sapuan lembut basah hangat menjalar melandasi leher jenjang yang naik pada telinga kanannya. Tangan mungilnya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan iblis yan gseperti ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat saat ini.

"Bukankah ini terasa nikmat? Bocchan, inilah yang di sebut jerat iblis." Bisikan yang begitu dalam seperti memembus kesadaran membuat Ciel hampir kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya. Tubuhnya merasa di penuhi kenikmatan. Bisikan iblis ya?

Begitu lucu ketika ia ingat bahwa Sebastian berbuat seperti ini. Ia hanya menertawai dirinya yang terjatuh dan bergantung pada Sebastian yang membuatnya senyaman ini. Ia hanya menertawai kelemahannya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa iblis yang tunduk pada telapak kakinya. Iblis yang menyerahkan kesetiaan dan pengabdiannya. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Ciel hanya akan di santap oleh iblis yang telah memeluknya dalam kenyamanan dosa dan membawanya bersama jatuh ke neraka. Itu semua adalah pertaruhan yang sebanding dengan tujuan pembalasan dendam yang tak mampu ia lakukan sendirian.

"Sebastian, apakah aku terlihat sangat lemah?" suara Ciel begitu lemah dalam gelap. Sebastian yang membiarkan jemarinya meraba leher dan surai rambut lembut Ciel yang harum hanya menunjukan bolamata merah indahnya yang menghipnotis siapapun jatuh pada genggamannya.

"Ya, sangat Lemah dan menggoda. Kau adalah salah satu makanan terbaik yang harus ku miliki." Sebastian menrangsek naik pada tubuh mungil yang berbaring pada bed besar itu.

Sebuah gigitan kecil pada bahunya membuat Ciel merasa sedikit perih dan merengkuh pundak Sebastian yang ada di atasnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Satu gigitan itu? Rasa sakit yang ku rasakan, apakah terasa menyenangkan bagimu?" Rasa sakit yang di deranya menjadi sedikit hiburan akan citarasa manusia yang membuat Sebastian tergila-gila pada tubuh lemah di hadapannya saat ini. Mempermainkan Iblis dan membuat banyak orang tunduk padanya, remaja yang mengerikan bukan? Pantas saja ia di sebut Earl Phantomhive.

"Manis, rasa manis dari sensasi yang kau berikan. Ekspresi kesakitan yang benar-benar membuatku tergoda untuk menikmatimu lebih dari ini." Sebastian mengelus lembut dahi Ciel membuat rambut yang menghalangi matanya pergi dari sana. Lambang indah bercahaya pada tatap nanar putus asa yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak kesakitan kan? Kau merasa nikmati dengan ini, Bocchan!" Ciel yang memandang mata merah nyala dari tatap tajam Sebastian yang seperti menaklukannya.

Kaki Ciel menegang, tubuhnya membusur tangannya menggapai sekenanya pada spray tempat ia berbaring. Sangat jelas lidah merah muda itu menyapu pada puting dadanya yang kecil, merah muda, menonjol dan terlihat sangat mengesankan bagi Sebastian yang tahu benar itu akan jadi miliknya.

"Haaaa aahhhh Sbas- Sebastian-" Ciel tak bisa menguasai dirinya, Sebastian tak bisa berhenti dengan ini. Tak ada perintah pula yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia hanya memainkan tubuh pucat di hadapannya dengan lebih baik. Sangat lembut dan membuat bagian manapun yang di sentuhnya akan terasa nikmat.

Jemari jenjang hangat yang meraba turun lada bagian bawahnya. Ia terus menatap Ciel yang setengah mati berusaha menghentikan aliran arus kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya menggeliat tak karuan. Dia benar-benar sedang dipermainkan budaknya, namun ia tak bisa lepas dari rasa candu yang di deritanya. Kenyamanan yang hanya bisa Sebastian lakukan pada dirinya, tidak siapapun selain dirinya ya hanya dirinya.

"Ach- ahhh Sebastian, it itu kotor- di situ." Sebuah lumatan lembut dengan sapuan basah hangat di antara kakinya membuat Ciel seperti menggila pada rasa yang yang berdesir memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Apapun yang ada di dirimu, adalah suci. Bocchan." Sebastian tetap melakukan oral terbaiknya, bagaimana ia mempelajari ini dengan sangat baik dan rasa yang begitu aneh dan fantastis bagi tubuh mungil yang berbaring tak memberi perlawanan di bawahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, jika aku menyakitimu. Katakan padaku Bocchan." Sebastian menatap wajah Ciel yang nampak sedikit berantakan dan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya.

"Lakukanlah, Sbas ahh achh haaa-" Ciel menarik-narik spray di sisinya membuatnya terlepas pada lipatan bawah kasur membuatnya menjadi berantakan. Ketika pelayannya yang serba bisa memasukan jemari jenjang nan hangat itu pada bagian 'bawah' milik Tuannya.

"Nghh ahhh itu sakit Sebastian-" Ciel melengguh, Sebastian hanya melebarkan kedua kaki Ciel ke samping dengan perlahan.

"Sakit? Tapi wajahmu menunjukan ekspresi kau menikmatinya? Bocchan." Sebastian menggoda Ciel yang hampir kehilangan pikirannya. Ia melakukan penetrasi dengan lembut dan sangat baik untuk membuat tuannya jatuh pada kenikmatan fana yang di buatnya malam ini. Malam yang berlalu hingga detik pada jam dinding terasa mengganggu. Bisakah malam ini berjalan lebih lambat.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Sebastian menyadari tubuh Ciel yang sudah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, walaupun udara dingin tapi tubuhnya berkeringat tak henti dengan lengguh perlahan dari bibir tipis merah mudah yang ranum itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ciel hanya memyembunyikan wajah meronanya yang hampir menangis mendapatkan perlakuan begitu lembut dari Sebastian.

"Hei, aku akan melakukannya. Sesaat ini akan sangat sakit, apakah kau bisa menerimanya. Bocchan." Sambil meraba menaiki perut dan dada Ciel yang membusur ke atas karena desiran birahi yang yang membakarnya malam ini. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir itu, entah ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya atau sudah setengah tertidur.

"Ah- Haaa... Ahhh Sebas- Ahhhh..-"

Ciel mendapatkan kembali dirinya yang tengah berbaring di bawah Sebastian yang menunjukan dada bidangnya dan otot lengannya yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Sedikit keringat pada dada dan leher Sebastian yang terlihat sangat panas dan ekspresi menikmati yang membuat siapapun akan meleleh jika berada di bawahnya seperti Ciel saat ini. Ia menggerakan dirinya dengan perlahan, tubuh Ciel yang masih sedikit kaku dengan perlakuan ini perlahan menjadi rileks dan rasa nikmat menjalarinya berkali lipat.

"Sebastian-" Ciel memandang nanar pada bolamata merah yang menghipnotisnya dalam arus birahi malam ini. Berharap Sebastian bergerak lebih cepat dari ini, ia seperti sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan semacam ini.

"Yes! My Lord."

Seperti tanpa kata-katapun ia bisa membaca arti tatapan nanar Ciel yang lemah dan sangat rapuh. Ia menggerakan dirinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat membuat tubuh Ciel berguncang hebat pada bed yang mulai berantakan di sana. Lengguhan manja dan erangan kecil yang tertahan membuat Sebastian setengah mati merasa kesenangan dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah Ciel berikan pada siapapun. Wajah yang selalu dingin dan bengis itu, ekspresi yang datar dan angkuh pada setiap orang kini sedang di landa rasa dahaga dan keinginan akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Jangan membesar di dalamku Sebas-" Ucapan Ciel terputus-putus dengan mata terpejamnya dan nafas tersengal menikmati tempo yang Sebastian mainkan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan Bocchan. Melihatmu mengerang dan ekspresi wajahmu yang sangat menikmatinya." Setiap ucapannya justru membuat tubuh pucat dibawahnya semakin di banjiri birahi. Suara dalam dan lembut itu menghujam kesadarannya berkali-kali sensasi apa ini? Bersetubuh dengan pelayan, iblis dan seorang laki-laki. Sensasi yang tak bisa orang lain dapatkan dari budak iblis seperti Sebastian.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Seb-" ucapan Ciel belum selesai, sebuah kecupan Mendarat manis pada bibir ranum yang kesulitan mengatur nafasnya dalam tempo ini. Sebastian masih bergerak cepat membuat tubuh Ciel tak bisa berhenti berguncang.

"Yang seperti ini, bukan main-main lagi namanya."

Sebastia berfokus pada temponya, ia melambatkan gerakan pinggulnya membuat Ciel mendapatkan nafasnya dengan teratus kembali. Namu hanya sebentar seperti mengambil istirahat, setelahnya ia kembali menghujam dalam-dalam membuat Ciel menggeliat dj bawahnya. Cepat, keras, dalam, cepat dan lebih cepat. Tempo yang di berikan Sebastian membuat Ciel benar-benar kehilangan akalnya.

"Ak- aku akan - Kel- ahh Sebastian-"

"Sebas- tian."

Sambil mengejang hebat dan mata terpejam dengan ekspresi mencapai ejakulasinya dengan sangat nikmat. Tubuh itu tak bisa berhenti mengejang, cairan dirinya membasahi dada dan wajahnya sendiri. Sementara rasa hangat di bagian bawah dirinya seperti memenuhi perutnya. Sebastian menyudahi perlakuannya, menarik dirinya keluar perlahan dari tubuh tuannya membawa cairan darinya meleleh keluar membuat Ciel merasa malu luar biasa sekarang. Menyadari dirinya di tunggangi seorang iblis yang adalah pelayannya.

.

.

"Purnamanya? Tertutup awan." Ciel memandang sayu pada jendela kamarnya yang masih dengan jelas bisa melihat gumpalan awan sesekali menutupi cahaya bulan bunda di angkasa.

"Bukankah cahaya purnama terpantul jelas dari bolamata yang ada di wajahmu. Bocchan."

"Diamlah Sebastian, pinggulku sakit sekali." Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia baru menyadari tubuhnya pegal-pegal dari aktifitasnya semalam.

"Yeah, aku akan membereskan ini semua untukmu Bocchan." Sebastian tersenyum dengan cepat ia mengenakan stelan butlernya. Selalu tanpa di sadari dengan cepat dan rapi.

"Tutup semua jendela di kamarku Sebastian."

"Yes! My Lord."

Sebastian membungkuk dan dengan cepat membereskan permintaan Ciel yang berbaring dan tertidur dengan cepat setelah merasakan kelelahan hebat yang di buat Sebastian. Purnama yang benar-benar tergelam pada gumpalan awan hitam. Apakah Sebastian masih bisa melakukan keajaiban melebihi ini?

Cahayanya yang bersembunyi dari dunia. Seperti sisi kemanusiaan setiap orang yang bersembunyi. Semua orang yang tenggelam pada ke egoisan dan sifat arogan benar-benar sifat manusiawi tak bisa di hilangkan. Bulan Purnama yang tenggelam terhalang awan gelap seperti dendam yang menyelimuti setiap orang dan cahayanya sebagai harapan untuk membalaskan semuanya.

Filosofi tentang sifat dasar manusia yang tak akan bisa di ubah. Egois, busuk dan picik tidak akan lepas dari sebaik-baiknya manusia.

"Oyasumi, Bocchan."

Kecupan selamat malam dari Budak yang melahap kesucian tuannya sendiri. Dari sifat lembut iblis yang menggoda untuk membuat manusia jatuh bersamanya ke neraka. Kenikmatan dunia yang memberikannya segalanya namun jatuh pada jurang terdalam pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi makanan bagi para iblis yang mulai bosan dengan manusia yang selalu busuk hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Sesuatu yang manis bagai madu, mematikan bagai racun. Sesuatu yang sangat menggoda dan menjerat selama-lamanya. Murni bagaikan malaikat, dan Hitam pekat menggiurkan bagai iblis.

"Yah, apa kata dunia jika Pelayan Phantomhive tak bisa melakukannya?"

_#End _

_._

_._

**Zenta**


End file.
